


Home Is Where You Are

by brookethenerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy breaks into Annabeths house, she has no idea the door shes just opened. This boy who turns into a wolf worms his way into her life, and into her heart. (AKA a story where Percys a werewolf, Annabeth isnt, but somehow they'll make it work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Are

Annabeth was up late reading when she heard the lock downstairs click. Her eyes flicked up from the page, and she slowly shut her book. She contemplated going and getting her father and stepmother, but their room was farther than the front door. So she crept down the stairs, turning into the kitchen.

A dark figure was hunched over in the pantry. She looked for a weapon, but came up empty. The sharp items in her house were locked up high, her step brothers had a bad history with them. She cursed them silently. Reluctantly, she grabbed the dish soap stick, with its plastic handle, and yielded it like a sword. She reached for the light, and flicked it on, clenching her teeth.

The light clicked on and the figure- a boy who wouldn't be any older than her- whipped around, eyes wide. He dropped the bag in his hands, and Annabeth stuck the soap stick out.

"Care to explain  _what the hell_ you are doing in my kitchen?" She growled, glaring at him.

His eyes flashed yellow, then green, then yellow. Annabeth's eyes widened, but she said nothing, her grip tightening on the handle.

"I'd like to know what damage you planned to do with that." The boy gestured at the dish sponge stick, and she thrust it in his face. He backed up, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You don't ask the questions." Annabeth said.

"Fair enough." He shrugged, trying to act calm, but she saw his hands shake at his sides. She guessed that he had either never gotten caught, or never broken in to someone's house before. She also guessed that it was the latter.

His clothes were rumpled and dirty, like he had been sleeping outside, and his black hair was messy and unkempt.

'He's kinda cute, besides the fact that he looks homeless' The thought was in her head before she could stop it, and she ignored it.

She felt bad for him, and her hand dropped to her side.

"Do you need a place to stay?" She asked, studying him.

The boy bit his lip, and looked down at the floor.

"Yes." He whispered the words like he was ashamed of them, and she knew that this kid wasn't a thief. He was in a shitty situation, and he really didn't want be.

He looked back up at her, and his eyes flashed again.

"You're going to follow me upstairs, and I'm going to pretend it's me in the shower, and you are going to clean up. Then you're going to tell me why you were standing in my house at 3 am." She told him, he nodded.

"May I ask the name of my savior?" He asked, grimacing, his knees shaking.

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Alright Percy. Before we go upstairs you are going to tell me why your eyes are flashing."

"My-my eyes are flashing?" He had a frightened look on his face, and ran over to the window, opening the curtains.

"Shit." He said, running a hand over his face.

"What?" Annabeth asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is tomorrow a full moon?" He asked.

"Yes. That a problem?" She said warily, narrowing her eyes.

"Kind of."

"Care to explain?"

"Look maybe I shouldn't stay here, I can just go I don't-"

"You're staying here. I'm not letting you sleep on a bench or something."

"But-"

"No."

He followed Annabeth up the stairs, and she shut the door behind them. Annabeth sat down on her bed, and Percy leaned against her desk, looking uncomfortable. His hands were trembling, and his eyes were flashing continuously.

"Tell me what's going on. Whatever it is, I promise I won't kick you out. But if you're a crack addict or a psycho I'd like to know so that I can arm myself." She winked at him, but he kept a straight face.

"I don't know how to even tell you-it wouldn't make any sense." He ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was.

"Try me."

"Don't make me tell you." He pleaded.

"Now."

"I turn into a wolf."

Annabeth scoffed.

"Yeah and I'm tinker bell."

He gave her a look.

"I'm serious."

"What, you're a werewolf? Those are stories Percy." Annabeth had the striking suspicion that the boy in her room was insane.

"The stories are a little off. But I guess you could say that." He said, shrugging. He was being completely serious.

"I can show you."

Annabeth looked at him warily, but nodded.

"If you're screwing with me I'm going to be pissed."

"Humor me."

"Fine."

"Please do not freak out." He said, moving to stand in the middle of the room.

He shut his eyes, and when he opened them, they were yellow. There was no more flashing, but his eyes glowed. Annabeth felt her heart pick up, but she kept watching.

His body started to shake, and he dropped to his knees.

He let out a soft cry, then his body twisted, and suddenly it wasn't him anymore.

A black wolf with yellow eyes stood in the middle of her room.

And then just as quickly, he lost the fur and was curled in his own skin. Percy the boy lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I believe you." Annabeth said breathlessly.

He laughed humorlessly, and reached for his pants, which were in a pile next to him.

"A wolf. An actual wolf. You turn into an actual wolf." Annabeth said, watching him stand up. He reached for his shirt, and she noticed the muscles that laced down his chest and arms. She looked away, and fell back against the bed.

"I'm dreaming." She said.

Percy pinched her leg.

"Nope."

"What about the full moon?" She asked.

"I can control the shift any other day. But if I change on the full moon, then I can't control the change back. It could be weeks before I remember I'm supposed to have fingers." She could tell he had been through this multiple times before.

She pulled herself up, and sighed. The mood had turned somber.

"You're going to shower, because you kind of smell, and then you're going to explain why the hell you turn into a wolf."

"And why I was breaking into your house?" He said, lifting a brow.

"Yes."

"So should I sing badly to make them think it's you or-"Annabeth swatted Percy with a towel, shoving him towards the bathroom.

"Just go." He tossed her a smile before shutting himself in the bathroom.

Annabeth made herself busy, trying to distract herself from the fact that the boy in her shower was, in fact, an animal, at least some of the time. She went to work pulling blankets down onto the floor, staring down at the makeshift bed. She didn't worry about her parents walking in on them, because they didn't care enough to do so. They went on with their lives like busy little bees, spending little time with the daughter who isn't what they wanted. Annabeth was deadweight. Left on her father's porch when she was a new born by her mother who had been with her father for about 2 months. She hadn't wanted a baby, so she just dumped Annabeth with her father. But now her father had two new kids with his wife, and Annabeth skirted around them, feeling like the one no one wanted.

Percy poked his head out of the bathroom door, water dripping down his face, and Annabeth jumped.

"Jesus." She exclaimed, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Sorry." He said, not looking sorry at all, "But I kind of don't have any clothes."

Annabeth stood up and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Be right back." She mouthed, before opening the bedroom door.

She tiptoed to the laundry room, grateful for carpet upstairs, preventing creaks. She pulled a pair of her father's sweatpants and a t-shirt out of the basket, and hurried back to her room.

She found Percy with a towel wrapped around his waist, frowning down at the book that was in his hands.

She hid her surprise, and shut the door, leaning against it.

"It's actually a really good book." She said, nodding at his hands.

"I have no doubt. I can't read it though." He said, looking at her sheepishly.

"Are you dyslexic?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He nodded, cheeks pink, then set the book back where it was on her bookshelf.

"Me too." She said quietly. Her father didn't know, she hid it, but the reason she was up so late reading was because it took her so long to get through one page.

"All the books…?" He looked at the huge bookshelf on her wall, and she shrugged.

"Just because it's hard to read them doesn't mean I stop trying."

He looked impressed, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Put some clothes on before someone comes in. It's better to have a clothed werewolf in my room than a naked one." He looked alarmed, and she smirked.

"Technically I'm not a werewolf."

"Uh huh."

"He won't come-"

"He won't come in. Don't worry. But you're going to have to go commando." She tossed the clothes at him, and he caught them.

"Is there any other way?"

"Just go get dressed."

"So I can take the floor and you can-"Annabeth started, pointing at her queen bed.

"No." Percy said.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"I'm not taking your bed while you sleep on the floor. You get the bed."

"But-"

"No."

Annabeth groaned, but crawled onto her bed. She reached up and flipped the light switch off, and flopped against her pillow.

"So tell me Percy, why were you in my house?" She asked.

She heard him sigh.

"Sure you want to know? It's kind of depressing."

"Don't make me throw something at you." She said, and heard him chuckle.

"6 years ago, when I was 10, my mom died in a car accident. My dad was a sailor, he's been lost at sea for years, which means I was stuck with my stepdad Gabe. Let's just say, he was less than thrilled to have me," She could hear the grimace in his voice, "He made life a living hell. Forced me to get a job so I could pay for his poker games. He pulled me out of the dyslexia program at school, said it cost too much. He hit me, and there was nothing I could do, because I had nowhere else to go. No family."

Annabeth knew how he felt, though her situation was better than his. She knew how it felt to be unwanted.

"How does the whole wolf thing fit into this?" She whispered.

"I don't know how it happened. I wasn't bit by anything. It's not as bad as you would think. Most of the time. Full moons are always harder. The first time I changed was when I was 13, on a full moon. Scared the shit out of me. I woke up the next morning underneath a tree, covered in dirt. It was really awkward walking through a park naked at 7 in the morning trying to get home."

Annabeth laughed, grateful at his attempt to lighten the story.

"So I went home. At first I could control it. I changed when I got angry."

"One night when my stepdad was having a poker game, he called me out. He wanted a beer. I told him no, and he grabbed and twisted my arm until he heard it snap. All because I didn't want to get him a beer. I was trying to study. With all the racket from his fucking game, the words were swimming so much I couldn't-couldn't see the page. So I went out and asked him to be quiet. I had a huge test. But he wanted me to get him a beer, and I didn't, so he reached for me. I almost changed right then. I almost did. That was the night I left. I stole his wallet after he fell asleep, packed a bag, and I left."

"So now I'm a teenage runaway, and he has a reward out for me."

He stopped talking, and they lay in the silence.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth whispered a few minutes later.

"I guess I just got dealt a bad hand." He said sadly. Her heart broke for him, for this poor boy who she barely knew, but trusted.

After that they stopped talking, but Annabeth couldn't get to sleep. The clock said 4:30 the next time she spoke.

"How's the floor?" She whispered, rolling over.

"Better than a bench."

She didn't answer.

"Joke. Sort of. There are some comfy benches." She could tell he was smiling, and so was she.

"Look… the floor is uncomfortable, and we both know it. So you can come up here, as long as you don't hog the sheets." He sat up, and she could see his head outlined in the dark.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Get in the bed Percy. And behave. And if you turn into a dog while I'm sleeping I'm kicking you off the bed."

She felt the mattress sink under his weight, his body pressed against the edge.

"You said its worse on the full moon? What does that mean?"

"It means usually I can't control the shift, and I can't change back until it's over."

"Tomorrows a full moon." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to-"

"I don't know."

"But-."

"Please just drop it. Don't worry about it."

She sighed, and pulled the blanket over her arms.

"Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight Annabeth."

Annabeth woke up early the next morning, listening to her family buzz around, getting ready for their trip to the zoo or the beach or something. They always did family things on Saturdays. Annabeth stopped going a long time ago. Her parents worked during the summers, and her siblings went to camp, so most of the time she was alone. But she liked the solitude, so it was peaceful.

She noticed there was a hand pressed to her arm, and she looked over. Percy was asleep, sprawled out. She studied his face, the freckles across his nose, his lips. She stifled a laugh when she saw the drool on his cheek. He stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Morning." He said, stretching his arms above his head.

"You drool when you sleep." Annabeth whispered, smiling at the ceiling.

She saw him wipe her face out of her peripheral, which made her smile even more.

"So do I have to worry about your dad coming in all slasher when he finds me in your bed?"

"He won't come in. He never does."

He frowned at her, hearing the scorn in her voice.

She gave him a look, and he didn't comment on it.

"So. Breakfast?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yep. They're all going to the zoo today I think. Won't be back till late."

She rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching up on her tiptoes to open the window. The light flooded in, bathing them both in it.

"I love the sun." Percy said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It always brings a new beginning. A new day, a new chance. I usually don't change during the day. I feel very me during the day." He said, staring out the window. Annabeth lifted her lips in response, before opening the door.

"They're gone. Come on." He followed her down the stairs, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What can I do to help?" He said, watching her rifle through the pantry.

"Eggs. Scramble them, they're in the fridge. And don't steal anything while you're at it." She winked at him, and he pressed a hand to his chest, feigning offense.

He set to work with the eggs, while she flipped pancakes. They stood next to each at the stove, elbows brushing. It sent a current through Annabeth every time it happened, but she ignored it.

A few minutes later, Annabeth reached for the butter at the same time Percy did, his fingers skimmed hers, and they both froze. She turned to look at him, and he did the same. They were locked in a stare, and Annabeth's heart thrummed in her chest.

"I should-I should get the syrup." She whispered, not looking away.

"Good idea." He said sounding breathless.

She broke away from his eyes, and found her hands were trembling.

That night, after their already full zoo day, Annabeth's family was gone at a church night away camp. They had halfheartedly invited Annabeth, and she had declined, like she always did.

Percy sat in the middle of the room on the carpet, head tipped back at the ceiling. Annabeth sat next to him, listening to him grind hit teeth.

"I hate the goddamned-"He paused as shudder made its way down his body, "full moon."

Annabeth put a hand on his arm, and he whipped towards her.

"I don't want to shift Annabeth." His words were so soft, and she grabbed his hand.

"You should go." He said.

"I'm not leaving."

"If I fully change, I won't recognize you. I could hurt you."

"I'm not leaving." She repeated.

He shook his head, and she watched as his fingers turned into claws for a sliver of a second, then turned back. His eyes flickered back and forth for hours. His skin took on a dark look, like the beginning of fur, but it never stuck. And when the sun came up, Percy was solidly in human form. Exhausted, but human.

"Why didn't you change?" She asked later that morning.

"I don't know. I just felt, I felt like me with you next to me. I had something to keep me human." Annabeth turned away so he couldn't see her blush.

They settled into a routine. They hid out in Annabeth's room in the mornings, and once the house was empty, they were free to do whatever they wanted. Annabeth helped Percy read the books covering her shelves, they explored parts of the city, and at night, they went back into her room. Her parents didn't suspect a thing.

"Why don't you ever spend time with them?" Percy asked one night, turning to face her.

"Let's not talk about that." She said, looking anywhere but at him.

"I've been here how long? Three weeks? And they have no idea."

"They're just like that Percy. They're so involved in their own lives they don't care. I'm the kid they can't get rid of." She said grudgingly.

"Annabeth that's not true."

"Yes it is. They let me do my own thing, because they don't want me messing up their perfect little family."

Percy reached for her hand, twining their fingers together.

"I know all about shitty families."

The conversation dropped off, but Percy didn't let go of her hand.

"What's gonna happen when school starts? We can't exactly enroll you." Annabeth asked the next day, sitting next to Percy on the couch.

"I'll have to leave, I guess." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"You'll leave?"

"I can't exactly sit around the house all day waiting for your parents to walk in or something, can I? I have 3 pairs of pants, 4 shirts, and there's a warrant out for me."

"Plus when you get pissed you turn into a dog."

"You love saying that don't you?"

Annabeth didn't respond.

"You can't leave me." Annabeth said, finally.

"I don't want to leave." He replied, finally looking at her.

He reached a hand up to her cheek, and she leaned towards him. She shut her eyes as their noses brushed, and closed the distance. His lips grazed hers, igniting them. Everywhere he touched was like fire, and she parted his mouth with hers. His tongue flicked across her bottom lip, and he was everywhere, his hand on her arm and his hair tickling her forehead and then-

"Hey Annabeth!" She heard the door open, heard her little brother yell, and she broke away from Percy. He looked frantic, and she pointed upstairs.

"Go. Now." She hissed, not even having time to process what had just happened. He ran up the stairs, and Annabeth leaned into the couch. Her lips felt swollen, and she hoped no one would notice.

"Hi Annabeth." Her father said when he saw her on the couch. She waved, and stood up.

"Did you have fun?" She asked her brothers, looking at drawings they carted in their hands.

"Yeah yeah! We colored at camp today. Wanna see Bethy?" One of them asked. She smiled, and looked at all of their pictures.

"Those are beautiful. I hope you guys had fun! "

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Her stepmother asked as she was about to turn up the stairs.

"Huh?" She asked, looking back at them.

"We were going to order a pizza and watch a movie." Her father said, smiling. She licked her lips, and thought about the boy upstairs.

"I'm not feeling well tonight. Maybe some other time?" She said, feeling a little guilty.

"Yes. Of course. Feel better." Her stepmother said. Annabeth nodded, and headed up the stairs.

She shut the door behind her in her room, leaning her head against it. When she opened them she saw Percy holding a book from her bookshelf. It reminded her of that first night, making her smile. He turned when he heard her come in, and neither of them spoke.

Percy came towards her, until their faces were only a foot apart. He placed his hands on her waist, and leaned his mouth down to her ear.

"Hi." He whispered, lips skimming her earlobe, making her shiver.

"Hi." She replied, pulling his head until his forehead was touching hers.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his.

That night, instead of putting distance between them, they folded into each other's arms.

And Annabeth felt at home.

The next morning they stayed in bed, talking and kissing, though it was a little more of the latter. Percy told Annabeth her hair look funky in the morning, and Annabeth punched him in the arm. Then they brought chips and candies up from the pantry, watching movies and pigging out. They fell asleep as the sun started to set, and Annabeth dreaded the day when Percy had to leave.

"Annabeth Elisabeth Chase." Annabeth stirred as the words broke through her consciousness. She opened her eyes, and saw light flooding in the doorway.

She sat up, frantically trying to cover Percy, who was still sleeping. She nudged him with her hand, and he shot up.

"What's happen-" Percy broke off, seeing the two figures in the doorway. Her father flicked the light switch, and Annabeth flinched.

"Why exactly, is there a boy in your bed? A boy we have never met?" Her father said, his voice a scary calm. She waited for him to explode, like he always did when he was mad.

"He had nowhere else to go Dad-"

"Oh really? His HOUSE MAYBE?" He finished in a yell, and her stepmother fixed a look on her.

"Please sir-" Percy started.

"NOT A WORD FROM YOU." Percy clenched his jaw, but quieted.

"Get your things and get out."

"Dad-"Annabeth pleaded, as Percy got out of the bed.

"Say goodbye. You will not be seeing him again." Annabeth waited for her stepmother to say something in her defense, but she just stood next to Annabeth's father, looking at the floor.

He grabbed the hoodie Annabeth had bought him from beside the bed, and pulled a book off the bookshelf. She didn't know why he grabbed the book, he could barely read the cereal box let alone a novel.

Percy walked over and kissed her forehead. He gave her a small smile before heading to the door.

"Percy." Annabeth went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands went around her, and he heled her to him. He pressed his face into her hair, and she had this drifting thought that this was the end.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" He whispered, quiet enough that her father couldn't hear. She nodded against his chest, and stepped away as her father cleared his throat.

"Ill escort you outside." He said to Percy before turning back to her, "and I will talk to you tomorrow. If you try to sneak out, you'll be grounded for so long you won't remember what the sky looks like."

A tear slipped down her cheek, and Percy shifted his weight, looking angry in her doorway. His eyes flashed yellow once, and Annabeth knew he needed to leave right then.

'It's okay.' She mouthed. Some of the tension left him at her reassurance, but his fists were still clenched.

He followed Annabeth's father out the door, her stepmother standing in the doorway.

"Look I-"Her stepmother started, only to be interrupted.

"Get out." Annabeth said. Then she shut the door in her face. Angry tears trailed down her cheeks, and she wanted to smash something or hit someone. But mostly she wanted to curl up in Percy's arms and listen to him tell stories about him and his mom when he was little.

But on the night she needed him most, Percy wasn't here.

She woke up the next morning to an open door, which puzzled her, because Annabeth never left the door open. She slugged downstairs, feeling Percy's absence like a punch to the chest. She hadn't realized how comfortable she had gotten with their little life here, even if it had been short.

And she was worried about him too. He didn't have anywhere to go, and the full moon was in three days.

"Morning Bethy!" Her brother Mathew said, running into the kitchen, followed by his twin Bobby. Annabeth was surprised to see them, considering it was a Saturday.

"Morning! Are you guys leaving soon?" Annabeth asked, pulling waffles from the toaster.

"Why? So you can bring that boy back?" Her father entered the kitchen, drinking a mug of coffee.

"No. I'm just surprised you guys are actually home. Seems like you try your hardest to stay out of the house, and it's weird to see you." She said, raising her eyebrows,

"We decided to stay home today. Your stepmother and I want to spend quality time with you."

"You mean you want to watch me and make sure I don't do anything."

"If that's how you see it then fine, that's how it is."

Annabeth groaned under breath, and stuffed her food in her mouth before she said something she would regret.

After a full day of incredibly-awkward-forced-family-bonding Annabeth went upstairs, falling into her bed, frustrated. She shut the door and turned the lights off, too tired to do anything else.

About an hour later, she heard her door open. She opened her eyes, and for a sliver of a second, she thought it was Percy. But the figure was tall and broad. Her father. She closed her eyes to slits and pretended to be asleep.

'He's checking to make sure I'm okay.' She thought, and felt bad for snapping at him earlier. But then he lifted his chin, looking at the spot beyond her. Then he shut the door.

He wasn't checking to see if she was okay.

He was checking to see if Percy was there.

Two days later Annabeth got a phone call. The number was unknown. She picked up the phone, and when she heard the voice she felt relieved. But it soon turned to concern as she heard the labored breathing on the other line.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice was low, and Annabeth's heard raced.

"Hi."  
"Look I know you're in trouble and I'm not supposed to-"He was interrupted by a growling sound, and she realized with a start it was coming from him.

"I'm not supposed to call but I need your help because I'm going-going to change and I don't want to-to-to hurt-t anyone." She could hear the fear in his voice.

"Where are you?" She asked, trying to hide the fear in her own words.

"Moor City Park."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

She went to hang up the phone, but he stopped her.

"Annabeth?" His voice was at a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Hurry." The word turned her blood to ice, and she ran for the kitchen, snatching up her dads keys. They had gone to the movies, and wouldn't be back for another hour.

When she reached the park she ran from the car, searching for him. She finally caught a glimpse of him, leaning against a tree near the phone booth.

She approached him slowly, and when he turned to her, she was relieved to see his green eyes. He ran towards her, enveloping her in a hug. His hands felt sturdy around her, and she leaned into his chest.

"Are you alright?" She asked, pulling away from him. A tremor shot through his body as she finished, and he shoved away from her, dropping to his knees. His eyes were now yellow, and a tear slipped out of one of them. She could see the agony in his movements, and she yearned to switch places with him, anything so he wouldn't feel it.

She lowered onto her knees in front of him, taking her face in her hands.

His own fingers had turned into claws, and his teeth were now sharp. He let out a guttural sound that was more animal than man, and she reared her hand back, slapping him across his cheek.

"You are not an animal. Control yourself." She commanded, watching him shake the yellow from his eyes.

"I don't know I-f I can h-old on Annabeth."

"It's going to be alright. You did it before. Do it again."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she kissed him before he could say anything. A few seconds later he felt something sharp on her lip, and when Percy noticed, he pulled back so quickly Annabeth gasped. His teeth were sharp, and he pressed a hand to them.

"Oh my god Annabeth I'm-"He started backing away, and Annabeth moved towards him, grabbing his wrists. She licked the blood off her lips, and nodded at him.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

He looked disgusted with himself, and she forced him to look at her.

"It's okay."

"I'm not in control Annabeth you-"

"Are you going to change or what?" A girl's voice rang out from the other side of the brick wall, and Percy's eyebrows knitted in confusion. The girl who belonged to the voice came into view, putting her hands on her hips. She was fully dressed in black, a metal ring in her lip, her black hair cut in a brutal bob.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"I'm here to see if you're going to shift. You know what I'm talking about." The girl raised an eyebrow, and Percy moved protectively in front of Annabeth.

"I don't know what you-"

"Save it. I'm Thalia, you're Percy, you turn in a wolf, so do I. Now. Can you control the shift or not?"

Percy's body was rigid in front of Annabeth, but the girl-Thalia- was completely relaxed.

"No. I can't."

"Alrighty then. We have work to do."

"What do you mean we?" Annabeth asked, shifting her weight so that she was beside Percy, and not behind him.

"I mean me. And your little boyfriend here. My pack needs more bodies, and you Percy, will fit right in."

He perked up at the mention of a pack, but Annabeth could tell he didn't fully trust this girl.

"How do I know we can trust you?" Percy said, his voice hard.

"You don't. You're going to have to take a chance. But it'll be worth it." She said, smiling at him.

Percy turned to Annabeth, searching her face for the answer.

She nodded at him, and he kissed her forehead once, before turning back to Thalia.

"Fine."

"Okay. One condition. You can't see her until you learn to control it."

"But-"

"You put her in danger. It won't be long. I promise. Now come with me."

"But I-"

"Percy." Annabeth said, grabbing his arm.

"It'll be fine. Go. I'll see you soon. Just don't forget about me okay?" She teased, smiling.

He kissed her softly, and sighed.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"I know you will be." She whispered, watching him walk away.

It had been a month, and Annabeth had started school, settling into a routine. She missed Percy, and as the full moon passed, she felt an ache in her heart. Her parents were content, believing that Percy was gone, and she didn't tell them otherwise. It was back to normal. But something was missing. Someone was missing.

She walked out of the school one afternoon, pressing through the crowd of people, heading towards her car.

"You gonna walk right past me, huh?" A familiar voice said from behind her. She froze in her place, and turned slowly. Percy stood a few feet away, his arms crossed across his chest, smirking at her.

"Percy." She whispered, dropping her books. And then she ran. He caught her in his arms, and she burrowed into him. It was like the missing piece was gone and she was home. He was home. He would always be home.

"It's okay. Were together now. I will never leave you again." He whispered in her ear, his voice a light laugh.

And when he kissed her, she could taste the truth on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan.


End file.
